1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a printing device that stops the recording medium at an initial printing position (start printing position) before the print unit after feeding a recording medium from a first conveyance unit to a second conveyance unit.
2. Related Art
Printers that convey a print medium (recording medium) using a platen (platen roller) disposed opposite a printhead unit, a tractor mechanism located on the upstream side of the platen, and a discharge roller located on the downstream side of the platen, are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2000-16656. The printer described in JP-A-2000-16656 adjusts the paper feed distance in steps according to a correction amount previously determined in tests in order to remove slack in the print medium between the tractor mechanism and the discharge roller when initially feeding the print medium.
If irregular printing paper that is shorter than the distance between the tractor mechanism and the platen is mistakenly inserted to such a printer according to the related art, the paper cannot be desirably passed between the tractor mechanism and the platen, media conveyance cannot be corrected as described above, and printing as desired is not possible. If a sensor is not provided near the platen in this case, paper feed errors cannot be detected and problems such as printing directly on the platen or the paper becoming jammed may occur.